Dead Man on Campus
Dead Man on Campus is the eighth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-seventh episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary THE PARTY’S OVER - At Whitmore College, and decide it’s time to throw a big party, but their plans are interrupted when Jesse suddenly needs Caroline’s help. At Elena’s request, comes up with an effective method to get Wes to answer his questions. At the party, Elena finds that she and Aaron have a lot in common, and Caroline grows more concerned about Jesse. Meanwhile, does a favor for and manages to get through to , who is still struggling to overcome the events of the summer. Finally, does her best to cope with her new reality, and Damon makes a terrifying discovery about a secret society. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Gregor * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore Co-Starring *Rebecca Koon as old woman Trivia *Antagonists: Gregor, Jesse, and Wes Maxfield. *This is the first episode of The Augustine Chapter. *We learn that it has been 14 days since For Whom The Bell Tolls. So the events of Monster's Ball, Handle With Care and Death and the Maiden take place over this period of time. *Despite killing Silas, Stefan is still suffering from the effects of his time in the safe, and Katherine informs him that he has PTSD. Katherine tells Stefan that she had PTSD as a result of her newborn being taken from her and Klaus slaughtering her family and hunting her for five hundred yers. *Elena and Caroline throw their first college party. * Jesse is killed by Elena to save Damon, since Jesse was essentially programed to drink vampire's blood until they were drained. * Katherine attempted to kill herself by jumping off the clock tower so she wouldn't have to face dying by aging, but was saved by Stefan. * Stefan meets Nadia, and finds out she is Katherine's daughter. * Katherine speaks Czech. * Damon is revealed to be one of the Augustine Society's vampires, which were used for scientific testing. * It is revealed by Katherine to her daughter that her grandfather was a Traveller, before he was killed by Klaus. * Stefan mentioned his first victims: Giuseppe Salvatore, Thomas Fell, Honoria Fell, Marianna Lockwood, Christopher Gilbert, Margaret Forbes. This means Stefan has killed members of all the Founding Family Tree. *Wes's major plan is to create vampires that will only drink from other vampire thus protecting humans from vampires. *Wes tells Damon that the vampires he is experimenting on are stronger than ordinary vampires, and we see Jesse overpower Damon easily. * The Travellers want to kill Katherine for some unknown reason. * Damon is heavily vervained and captured by Wes. * Bonnie gets a haircut, making her the first TVD main female character to do so. * Bonnie is now a freshman at Whitmore College, rooming with Elena and Caroline. * After this episode, there will be an one-week hiatus, until December's 5th when The Cell will air. * Katherine removed Gregor from Matt's body killing Gregor in the process without harming Matt as well. * Caroline expresses some signs to Elena that she does not approve of her relationship with Damon. * Bonnie and Jeremy have sex for the first time. Body Count Jesse - staked by Elena Gregor (Spirit) - daggered by Katherine Continuity *Matt and Gregor return after being absent for three episodes. *Jesse is the first vampire (not counting members of the Original Family) to die because of a stake since Mary Porter back in Season Three's Heart of Darkness. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is the name of a 1998 dark comedy film starring and . Quotes |-|Promo= : : "I thought that killing Silas would have let me move on with my life, but I was wrong." : : "See you tonight?" : : "Yeah." :Unknown woman: "I'm ready." : : "We knew there'd be consequences." : : "Stefan, relax." : : "I can't.. do that!" |-|Webclip= : : "So, apparently we've been invited to a college party." (silence) "Yeah, that was my first reaction too. But then Elena promised ..... alcohol." (Damon sees Stefan is in bad shape) "Stefan, are you okay?" : : "Yeah, I'm fine." : : "How about my favorite ..... chair?" : : (notices he had jammed his fingers into the chair, takes them out quickly) "Just tell Elena thanks, but I'm not really up for a party tonight." |-|Episode= : : "First rule of being a vampire is realizing how awesome you are." : : "Okay. I know this is going to sound lame, but-''" : : "''Anytime you start with "This is gonna sound lame," guess what? It is!" : : "Just out of morbid curiosity, which one of you is younger?" : : "I am." :Nadia: "I am." : : "Dear Nadia, sorry I had to kill your boyfriend, but it was the motherly thing to do. Suicide, however, not very motherly of me.I ran from my enemies for 500 years,and then one day, I stopped. Now a new enemy wants me dead.Sure I could run from the Travelers, but there's still one enemy that I can never escape, time.So call it pride or vanity, but after the life that I've led, I refuse to drift off into the sunset.Good-bye, Nadia." : : "Hey. You're Katherine Pierce. Suck it up." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x08 Promo "Dead Man on Campus" (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - Dead Man on Campus Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x08 Webclip - Dead Man on Campus|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Dead Man on Campus|Rehash Pictures 5x08-01.jpg|Elena and Caroline 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-04.jpg|Jesse and Caroline 5x08-05.jpg 5x08-06.jpg|Jesse and Bonnie Dead Man on Campus - Elena and Aaron.jpg|Elena and Aaron Tumblr mwnx0vVGZi1qdoecso1 250.gif Tumblr mwo0q8Xkej1rp4im3o1 500.gif|Elena and Damon Tumblr mwo19kFybM1rp4im3o1 500.gif Nadiaismyonlychild.gif|Katherine and Nadia 1469869 555683634520780 1087038783 n.png Tumblr mwn84pFOSU1rlb6iho2 400 (1).gif|Bonnie and Jeremy Tumblr mwn9rkIDM31rwhqd1o2 400.gif Tumblr mwn9rkIDM31rwhqd1o1 400 (1).gif Tumblr mwoanzftQJ1s8k85mo1 500.jpg KatStef 108.jpg|Katherine and Stefan S&K.jpg Clock tower.gif Katkat.gif Kat.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-5x08-Extended-Promo-Dead-Man-on-Campus-HD-078.jpg Stefan catches Katherine.png KatNadia 508.png 39.jpg|Damon's flashback 35.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 16.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 15.jpg|Damon's flashback 28.jpg|Damon's flashback 26.jpg|Damon's flashback 24.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 11.jpg|Damon's flashback 22.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 9.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 8.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 7.jpg|Damon's flashback 15.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 5.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 4.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 3.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 2.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 1.jpg|Damon's flashback 1456710 574104872663411 1742429885 n.jpg 1477536 575733892500509 219172539 n.png Caroline and Elena 5x8.gif|Caroline and Elena Caroline 5x8....jpg Caroline and Elena 5x8.,.,.,.jpg Bonnie, Caroline and Elena 5x8.gif|Bonnie, Caroline and Elena Caroline in 5x8.png Caroline is upset with Elena.png Caroline - Jesse 5x8.png Jesse bites Caroline 5x8.png Jesse and Caroline kiss.png|Jesse and Caroline Jesse and Caroline in 5x8.,..png Caroline-Elena 5x8.png Caroline bites Jesse.png Caroline Forbes 5x8.,..png Caroline and Jesse.,..png Caroline 5x8....png Caroline and Jesse 5x8.png Elena- Caroline.png Caroline Forbes 5x8.png Caroline and Elena.,.,..png Caroline and Elena,.,..png Caroline and Elena 5x8...png Caroline 5x8.png Caroline and Elena 5x8.png Caroline and Elena 5x8..png Tumblr mwn9jfvWtk1sdx5jjo6 250.gif Tumblr mwo4xvUN5z1rr4o07o6 500.gif Tumblr mwo4xvUN5z1rr4o07o4 500.gif Tumblr mwo4xvUN5z1rr4o07o3 500.gif Tumblr mwo4xvUN5z1rr4o07o5 500.gif Steferinexxx.gif Tumblr mwvyo9SngI1rktz8mo1 500.png Beremy 8.jpg Beremy 7.jpg Beremy 6.jpg Beremy 5.jpg Beremy 4.jpg Beremy 3.jpg Beremy 2.jpg Beremy 1.jpg Jesse-morde-Damon.jpg Jessevamp.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5